La salle de bain des Préfets
by Nalou
Summary: Après une longue journée, Hermione va se détendre dans la salle de bain réservée aux Préfets.  Ma première fic postée ici, et ma première FWHG ! Enjoy & Review please !


Hermione marchait tranquillement le long d'un couloir de Poudlard, profitant de la fin de sa ronde en tant que Préfète pour aller se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la statue de Boris le Hagard, fit encore quelques pas, se pencha vers la porte qui se trouvait là, et prononça le mot de passe "Fraîcheur des pins".

Le panneau de bois vieilli grinça en s'ouvrant sur la magnifique salle de bain des Préfets. Le marbre blanc étincelait de mille feux, invitant la jeune fille à entrer dans ce lieu connu que de l'élite, les rares élèves ayant reçu en même temps que la liste des livres le petit insigne doré.

Elle referma doucement la porte, savourant ce silence qui n'avait d'égal que celui de son antre favorite, la bibliothèque. La brune avança lentement après s'être déchaussée, profitant de la fraîcheur ressentie sur la plante de ses pieds.

Elle enleva lentement ses vêtements, les éparpillant dans la salle d'eau. D'abord sa robe de sorcière, puis son chemisier, sa jupe, pour finir par ses sous-vêtements.

Elle prit appui sur ses bras pour descendre dans la gigantesque baignoire, et se dirigea vers la centaine de robinets dont chacun était serti d'une pierre précieuse différente.

Elle ouvrit d'abord les robinets ornés de Saphir, d'Emeraude et de Rubis, emplissant la baignoire d'eau et de volutes bleues, vertes et rouges. L'œil de Tigre recouvrit l'eau d'une fine mousse dorée, l'Opale fit voleter de petites bulles au profil azuré, et l'Agathe embauma la salle d'une envoutante senteur de rose.

Les robinets se coupèrent dès l'instant où la baignoire fut remplie au niveau idéal. L'eau arrivait aux épaules d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se trouvait près du bord, mais elle savait que dès lors qu'elle s'en éloignerait, elle n'aurait plus pied.

Elle prit le temps de faire quelques longueurs d'une brasse légère, détendant ses épaules endolories par le poids de son sac de cours.

Une fois cela fait, elle descendit en chandelle au milieu de la piscine improvisée, resta quelques instants complètement immergée avant de remonter à la surface. Elle plaqua ses cheveux habituellement intenables contre sa tête, se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit. La première chose qu'elle vit dans le flou que lui causait l'eau fut un scintillement rougeoyant comme un brasier au bord de l'eau. Elle pressa de nouveau ses doigts contre ses yeux avant de les rouvrir.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce flamboiement appartenait à une chevelure rousse dont les reflets étaient avivés par les milliers de chandelles suspendues en un lustre au dessus d'elle.

L'intru était allongé, les coudes appuyés contre le rebord de marbre, la tête appuyée sur ses mains mises en coupole. Ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient pas. Il ne cillait pas. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

Hermione le reconnut aussitôt, mais la surprise la laissa clouée quelques instants. Elle sentait que son cœur essayait de s'échapper en cassant les côtes de l'intérieur.

"Fred Weasley ! Que fais-tu ici ! Sors tout de suite !"

Elle essayait en même temps de cacher son corps à la vue de son ainé et de rejoindre la rive opposée.

Ses vains essais firent sourire le roux de plus belle. Il laissa retomber l'un de ses bras, le bout de ses longs doigts caressant la surface lisse de l'eau, et pencha quelque peu la tête dans une attitude des plus sexy.

"Ce que je fais ici ? Mais je suis venu t'admirer, Hermione !"

"Que... Quoi ?"

La jeune femme piqua un fard plus vite qu'il ne faut pour dire "patacitrouille" et regretta instantanément d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Cet oubli pourrait lui couter la vie, un jour ! Elle se gifla mentalement avant de fusiller son vis-à-vis du regard.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et semblait ravi du spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux.

"Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Et puis, comment es-tu rentré ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"

"Cela fait beaucoup de questions ma chère, mais je vais te répondre : 1. Avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et la carte du Maraudeur, rien de plus facile que de te suivre et de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte; ce qui répond quelque peu à la question 2. J'ai tout vu. Depuis le début."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit presque s'évanouir. Il avait tout vu. Tout. Ses fesses plates. Ses bras et ses jambes presque trop maigres. Sa poitrine ridicule. Tout ce corps imparfait qu'elle s'efforçait chaque jours de cacher aux yeux de tous, à ses yeux à lui.

"Je mettrais ma baguette à couper que tu es en train de te dénigrer" chuchota une voix tout près d'elle.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant si près. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu s'approcher.

"Mais tu sais Hermione, tu es la seule à ne pas apprécier ton corps. Ton cou, par exemple; il est si gracile qu'on rêve tous de l'embrasser..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit la lourde masse de cheveux et la fit doucement glisser sur le côté pour dégager la nuque d'Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna lorsque les longs doigts l'effleurèrent et ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque de douces lèvres se posèrent délicatement dans le creux de son épaule. Celles-ci migrèrent lentement, remontant le cou, caressant la mâchoire... Hermione était paralysée. Son cœur battait la chamade. De tous, il fallait que ce soit lui qui la touche ainsi. Lui qui lui parle si gracieusement d'elle. Lui qui...

...Plonge tout habillé dans la baignoire. Son T-shirt à manches longues à présent trempé moulait ses muscles dû au Quidditch comme une ultime barrière à son corps si sublime. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la dévisageant toujours autant. Il reprit son énumération.

"Tes yeux ont la couleur de mon chocolat préféré, une véritable invitation à la gourmandise. Et quand ils brillent de mille feux, on ne peut s'en détacher."

Il tendit le bras, caressant le haut de ses paupières, l'incitant à les fermer.

"Et ne parlons pas de tes lèvres ! Fines à souhait, mais pourtant pulpeuses... La seule chose qui me manque, c'est de savoir quel goût elles ont."

Les doigts entourant toujours son visage, il se pencha en avant, pliant son corps musculeux pour finalement atteindre les deux bourgeons de rose.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, satisfait, elle ouvrit les yeux, plus rouge que jamais.

"Fred... Je..."

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant où se mettre. La présence inattendue du jeune homme en ces lieux la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si près d'elle, elle qui le regardait toujours lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, lorsqu'il ignorait sa présence...

"Tu sais Hermione, je te regardais au moins autant que ce que tu me regardais moi. Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ? C'était tellement plaisant de sentir ton regard sur mon dos... Tellement excitant..."

Il frissonna et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Hermione. Et j'ai envie de toi. Depuis longtemps. Ce qui me semble être une éternité. C'était l'occasion parfaite. J'avoue m'être bien rincé l'œil avant de daigner dévoiler ma présence, mais c'était un si beau spectacle..."

"Je... Je t'aime aussi, Fred. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, dans le Poudlard Express qui m'emmenait pour ma première année..."

Il ne fallait rien de plus à Fred pour se jeter sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Il se colla à elle, la serrant contre la paroi de marbre, et approfondit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ayant perdu le fil du temps.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, on ne pouvait lire que du désir dans le regard des deux jeunes gens. Fred, lentement, enleva son haut et le jeta hors de l'eau. Il fixa de nouveau Hermione, qui déjà détaillait chaque parcelle de ce corps qui dépassait de l'eau. Il la laissa approcher, poser d'abord délicatement un doigt, une main sur son torse. Elle était libre de le découvrir à son aise, puisque lui avait pris tout son temps !

Prudemment, elle s'approcha, huma son odeur avant de déposer de doux baisers le long de sa clavicule.

Il l'entoura finalement de ses bras, la souleva et la cala de nouveau contre le rebord. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes pendant qu'il la soutenait d'une main sous ses fesses.

L'autre main, elle, était venue se poser sur le sein gauche d'Hermione.

"Ta poitrine n'est pas trop petite. Elle est de la taille parfaite pour tenir entre mes mains. Et j'aime ça ! Hermione ! Tu es pour moi la perfection incarnée !"

"J'en pense de même pour toi, Fred" murmura-t-elle.

L'étincelle en Fred se transforma immédiatement en brasier ardent, son désir d'elle plus puissant encore. La jeune fille remua pour qu'il la lâche et lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle s'empressa de détacher le pantalon de son camarade, qui était visiblement devenu trop serré. Il laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'elle effleura son membre gonflé de désir quand elle entreprit d'enlever les dernières barrières de tissu qui le couvrait.

En tenue d'Adam, il revint l'embrasser pendant que ses mains caressaient le petit corps frissonnant contre lui. Elle-même découvrait peu à peu cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Lentement, sa main descendit jusqu'à l'aine, et caressa la verge tendue du roux. Il gémit de nouveau avant de venir la caresser elle aussi près de son intimité. Après avoir savamment torturé son clitoris, il entreprit de glisser un doigt dans l'antre encore inviolée de son Hermione. Il fut surpris par la lubrification déjà en place; puis bougea en elle au même rythme qu'elle lors de ses vas et viens sur sa verge. Il inséra rapidement un deuxième doigt afin que ses parois s'écartent et s'adaptent à sa taille.

Enfin, lorsque tous deux furent au summum de l'excitation, il la pénétra, d'abord tout doucement, et une fois dedans et s'étant assuré que tout allait bien du côté d'Hermione, il bougea en elle, dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, allant de plus en plus profondément, décochant à chaque fois des cris de plaisir de plus en plus forts. Il jouit finalement juste après elle, une onde de plaisir envahissant son être entier, tel un ouragan. Il cessa de bouger en elle, attendant que leurs deux cœurs se calment avant de se retirer, souriant à sa belle qu'il avait fait sienne pour la toute première fois. Hermione, elle, n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu un orgasme si puissant pour une première expérience; son corps tremblait encore de la vague qui l'avait submergée.

Ils sortirent finalement de l'eau, se séchèrent, et, d'un petit coup de baguette s'établirent un petit nid à l'aide de l'immense tas de serviettes moelleuses qui attendait patiemment qu'on l'utilise.

Ils ne comptèrent pas le nombre de fois qu'ils firent l'amour cette nuit là, avant de s'endormir, non sans s'être glissé un dernier "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

La sirène de la Salle de Bain des Préfets veillant sur eux.


End file.
